1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of roofing products, and more particularly to asphalt composition shingles and ridge covers.
2. Prior Art
Asphalt composition roofing of various types is very well known in the prior art. Such material is characterized by a base layer of felt-like material saturated with asphalt and having a layer of asphalt on one surface thereof, binding an outer layer of granules thereto. These materials are relatively inexpensive, lightweight, are fire resistant and of reasonably long life, thereby finding wide usage. Historically however, such roofing has been characterized as providing a relatively flat (i.e., non three-dimensional) appearing roof, thereby having a minimum decorative character.
Efforts have been made to provide an actual or simulated three-dimensional effect in asphalt composition roofing in various ways. For instance, shingles are available having granules of two shades of a color, or two colors, the darker being positioned on the shingle in such an area as to create the visual appearance of a shadow line of a much thicker shingle-like member.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,913,294 discloses a ridge cover which provides a three-dimensional appearance to a roof covered with asphalt composition roofing material by folding the material to provide enhanced thickness in certain areas, giving the roof a substantially enhanced three-dimensional outline or silhouette. A similar effect has been attempted by using multiple layers of asphalt composition material. Also, U.S. Pat. No. 4,322,928 discloses asphalt composition shingles which may be cut from a standard roll of asphalt composition material and then folded to provide regions of differing thickness because of the differing number of thicknesses of the material in the various regions. Another technique of providing the desired appearance is to use varying thicknesses of the asphalt layer over the base material to provide variation in the shingle thickness. Because of the cost of the additional asphalt and other considerations, the extent and area of the additional thickness of the asphalt is typically limited. However, it is still highly desirable to at least use a ridge cover that provides a three dimensional appearance because of the highly desirable pronounced silhouette such a ridge cover gives to the entire roof.